Lewis D. Caroline
Amazon Lily Twilight Island | age = 35 | height = 5'9" | weight = 140 lbs | occupation = Martial Artist Empress Consort of Amazon Lily King of Twilight Island | birthday = July 23rd | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = ???,???,???,??? | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Tenpi Tenpi no Mi | dfename = Sun Sun Fruit | dfmeaning = Sun | dftype = }} Lewis D. Caroline, otherwise referred to as simply Carrie by those who know her well enough, or Amaterasu by the World Government, Pirates, and Revolutionaries alike across the seas, is the Captain of the Twilight Pirates and the Twilight Pirates Fleet. In addition to her status as captain of an entire pirate crew, Caroline is also considered to be royalty in several nations, due to her extensive political affiliations and marriages. Commanding one of the mightiest crews in the world, Caroline along with her crew are incredibly imposing towards those who would dare raise the mantle of the Jolly Roger as well as those who would wish to extinguish such a flame. Due to her sheer power and influence, Caroline is known to the world as a Yonko, one of the Four Conquerors who govern the entirety of the New World and even further beyond. Despite being born to perhaps the wealthiest family in the secluded island known as the Twilight Island deep within the New World; the House of Lewis, Caroline carried the blood of a people stained with piracy several years ago, the Kuja Tribe. Upon attaining her status as a Yonko, Caroline utilized her extreme power and notoriety, as well as proof that she herself is a daughter of Amazon Lily to be accepted by the Kuja and demonstrated her might, seemingly inheriting the Kuja declaration of "World's Most Beautiful Woman" due to quite possibly being the most powerful woman in the World. Due to this, Caroline has married the current Empress of the Kuja after the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, and is the guardian of the island and the tribe. In addition, Caroline has unified her birthplace under her own rule, taking a woman of the royal family to be her lawfully wedded wife and Queen of the Twilight Island. Apart from her territories as a Yonko and those held by a crew, as the Empress consort of Amazon Lily and the King of the Twilight Island, Caroline individually holds vast political and economic influence, which when combined with her immense realm of influence as a Yonko renders her orders of magnitude above the scale she would naturally be at. Appearance As a daughter of the Kuja Tribe of Amazon Lily, a tribe filled with the most Amazonian of female fighters that completely populate the island, one would be forgiven for thinking that a member of the secluded tribe of women as powerful as Caroline herself would be perhaps overly burly and strapping, but Caroline is considered to be one of the atypical belles of the tribe. A ravishing beauty, thought by her people to be the most beautiful woman in the world, Caroline is considered to be quite a voluptuous woman especially for both a Yonko and a member of the Kuja tribe, a globally recognized opinion shared by many that assists in many of her conquests. In fact, this alluring aspect of her figure, along with her seemingly unscathed, crimson pink hair has lead to her being compared to the appearance of the only female Yonko in the days of the past Pirate King, Big Mom Charlotte Linlin herself during her younger days as a pirate. Caroline is often idealized as the perfect woman by pirates and in the secret and repressed mental confessions of enforcers of the will of the World Government alike. Her long pink hair, while flowing down her back in a wave-like pattern, frames her face down to her chin, exhibiting her cerulean blue eyes with long, voluminous lashes, as well as her lightly rose-coloured all but unblemished skin if not for also displaying a mysterious scar running diagonally across her face are considered to be a devastating combination. This mark, coming down slightly above her right eye, is steeped in legend, and Caroline has consistently refused to talk about it except to those that she is the closest to. As a result, the combination of beauty and intrigue in naught but the woman's countenance makes for a captivating visage, only further accentuated by her pink lips. While perhaps for most women, attaining a hourglass figure may be a daunting task, Caroline's genetics almost dictated her shapely figure before her birth, as many individuals hailing from her particular tribe are known to easily possess and maintain such a figure. As a result, Caroline has a narrow waist and wide hips, as well as a notable bust that in and of itself often serves as the main focus of attention for individuals too terrified of the Yonko to look at her in the eye, somewhat comforting them often to her partial chagrin. Due to her incredible beauty, Caroline is often compared to the beauty of the mythical sea sirens, or the race known as the mermaids themselves. Due to her disposition, Caroline is against utilizing make-up and the vast majority of cosmetic products existing in the current era, and as a result for the most part her beauty can be said to be entirely natural. Perhaps most commonly, Caroline wears a brown choker collar that rests upon her shoulders and appears to be almost attached to her undergarment; a pink captain vest that exposes her cleavage gratuitously demonstating a clear knowledge of the extent of her sex appeal. This vest, would appear to act as more of a jacket or modern-day trench coat, with a brown trim. Caroline also often compliments this outfit most commonly with snuggly-fittted comfortable white pants made of the finest cloth and long dark brown boots. Most importantly, Carline wears a black hat with gold outlines and trimmings, seemingly baring the mark of a skull similar to that of a Jolly Roger atop her head and a white feather seemingly incorporated into it's design. Often times in addition to all of this, Caroline wears a blue coat sporting epaulettes decorating her shoulders. Alternatively, Caroline also wears a revealing blouse that once more exhibits quite a bit of her cleavage, along with the same choker and a leather corset around her torso. In addition, she often finishes this outfit with a similar pair of white-coloured pants and long heeled dark brown boots. Attached to her waist is a sash of crimson, filled with Kuja symbols and designs in artistic harmony with the symbols of her homeland, the Twilight Island. In addition, Caroline covers her right eye with an eyepatch, and ties up her hair into a ponytail, transforming the once cascading pink hair into a form that appears untamed. Occasionally however, Caroline will don a violet cloak with Kuja and Twilight Island inscriptions running across it's length and with gold trims. Caroline also wears matte black earrings and a brown choker attached to what would appear to be the skull and vertebrae of some small defiant creature. The cloak is attached to her body by a brown collar seemingly utilzing the bones of another one of these creatures as decoration. Underneath, she wears an elegant black dress patterned with the symbols of the Twilight Island, as well as similarly purple boots. Like her wife in her homeland, Caroline will often wear her royal regalia with this particular outfit. Gallery YoungCarrie.jpg RedvestCarrie.jpg CarrieVestments.jpg CarolineAlt.png CasualCarrie.jpg LootCarrie.jpg Personality Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Awakening Martial Arts Qigong Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Equipment History Early Life Childhood Counter Siege Piracy Bounty Trivia References Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Kuja Category:Twilight Island Category:King Category:Empress Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Yonko Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Qigong Users Category:Females